


In the Morning

by Bushwah



Category: Fake AH Crew (Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter)
Genre: Abuse Apologism, Alcohol, Captivity, F/M, Fear, Female Jack Pattillo, Food Issues, Gaslighting, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Interrogation, Predator/Prey, Roughhousing, Somnophilia, Stockholm Syndrome, Trans Female Jack Pattillo, Unreliable Narrator, minimization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: Jeremy had a very eventful day. Jack wants to know how eventful.Recursive fanfic of Wren and Threatie'sRabbit Hunting.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Jack Pattillo, Jeremy Dooley/Michael Jones
Kudos: 6





	In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rabbit Hunting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041566) by [Threatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threatie/pseuds/Threatie), [Wrespawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrespawn/pseuds/Wrespawn). 



> This is an FPF fic based exclusively on the Fake AH Crew lore as set forth by Rooster Teeth Productions.
> 
> Jack lies a lot, explicitly, by omission, and by inference. Jeremy also lies and/or is wrong a fair amount. For a more accurate account of what happened a day prior, consult _Rabbit Hunting_.

“So how was your day yesterday?” Jack asks as Jeremy is waking up.

There might be a moment of additional stillness, his body trying to tense, but he doesn't want to get up. His sides and thighs ache. Running, he'd been running.

“Went for a run,” he slurs, reaching for Jack.

Her solidity is reassuring. “I bet you did,” she says, voice warm.

Good, he did it right. “I... Michael chased me,” he admits.

She laughs. “Tag?”

“I didn't even know he was there until the first time he tackled me.” Jeremy laughs too, though he's not sure what's funny. “I, he said he would give me three chances... I said I'd run,” he corrects. “I said I'd run so he could chase me again.”

Jack shifts in closer, like it's just the two of them against the world. “How did that go, honey?”

“He—he gave me three minutes. Said I should run as far as I could. So I—and then I was hiding in the vineyard and he—he went _by_ me. He was so close I could hear his, I could hear him, I—”

He's shaking.

“A little hide-and-go-seek? That sounds exciting.”

Not the word he would've used for it, but... “It was sort of a, a thrill. Yeah.”

“So did he find you?”

“Not there. I—when he was far enough away I wouldn't just be handing myself to him, I got up, doubled back and ran again. I, probably I should've seen the signs—not like metaphorical, literal signs—but. Next thing I knew Lindsay was telling me to freeze.”

Jack gasps. “You crossed the line?”

“I'm sorry,” Jeremy says truthfully. “I didn't realize—I'm sorry.”

“You know you could've asked me, right? If you don't know something, and you feel like you should?”

He doesn't exactly have a phone, but... He could've come back to the mansion. He has no good reason not to have. Ignorance is safer, infinitely, than saying _I did it on purpose. I wanted to get out._

“I'm sorry,” he says again, and ducks his head.

“All's well that ends well,” Jack murmurs.

“Yeah, Lindsay showed me the way out.” Jeremy's cheeks are hot. “I lost my pants, but I got out okay. I was so _relieved_. They asked me who I liked best, you or them.”

Jack's hand tightens on his shoulder. “What did you say?”

“You. Of course. They helped me, but you...”

Jack hums, approval and agreement. If Jeremy wasn't already completely relaxed, that would've done it. “You love me most.”

“I do.”

They drift into a comfortable silence. Jeremy tries not to fall asleep again. Jack doesn't like having to nag him. His eyes hurt.

He's startled awake by a hand rubbing his nipple. It almost tickles.

“After Lindsay helped you,” Jack prompts patiently.

“Got caught in a trap.” He blinks. “Michael.”

“Michael helped you out?”

Jeremy blinks again, harder. “Yeah, he—had a knife? Cut the rope. Let me go. I found your husband's wine cellar, but he didn't like that.”

“Geoff says you were a delight,” Jack disagrees.

Jeremy scrambles to correct, “Michael. He... he found me again. By the mansion, right next to it. But I—” He doesn't know how to explain the punch, the mad dash, so he doesn't, just says, “I got away. I got home. He didn't—”

Jack caresses his cheek. “That's a lot of excitement for one day. I can see why you were hungry.”

“No _shit_ ,” Jeremy says fervently. “Or, no, actually, I... I mean, I had the wine—”

“Alcohol doesn't hydrate.”

Jeremy squeezes his eyes shut, trying to remember. “I had lemonade too. Uh, Ray had... he said I could have some, so... yeah.”

“Even so. And on that note, it's time for breakfast. You want to come down with me or have leftovers later?”

Jeremy hesitates.

“I can see why you'd be sore after yesterday.” Jack rolls out of bed and starts getting dressed. Jeremy's eyes follow her helplessly.

“No,” Jeremy says, “I'm okay. I want to come. Just... do you have any more pants?”


End file.
